<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>one year by literatiruinedme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213211">one year</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatiruinedme/pseuds/literatiruinedme'>literatiruinedme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Post Graduation Day (5.03)- canon fix-it [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5.03 fix it, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:35:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatiruinedme/pseuds/literatiruinedme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Betty shows up.</p><p>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213580">And the other fix it fic for 5.03</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Post Graduation Day (5.03)- canon fix-it [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>one year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>inspired by a comment on an ask thetaoofbetty received on tumblr about ~what if betty being the only one to show up a year later.~</p><p>and the <a href="https://imgur.com/Ydth1Tk">mood board</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jughead hummed to himself as he stared blankly at his coffee; it had long gone cold, but he couldn't bear to ask for Pop to top it off again. </p><p>For the last time, five minutes had elapsed.</p><p>Five minutes of <em> maybe it was just traffic </em> or <em> maybe they're coming together </em> or <em> maybe I won't be the only one dumb enough to have shown up </em>.</p><p>A sigh escaped Jughead when he heard Pop’s familiar footsteps encroaching; while the old sounds and smells of Pop’s diner had felt like a comforting blanket upon his entering the old establishment, he had finally felt the bow break somewhere around the end of his second burger. The best part of facing away from the door had been that no one had been able to see the few tears he hadn't been able to hold back while he sipped his vanilla milkshake, pretending he was seventeen for a minute longer if he only shut his eyes; Archie across from him, talking nonsense, Veronica hanging on his every word, and Betty curled into his side, whipped cream on her breath, a hint of chocolate from the few sips she had stolen of his drink between kisses.</p><p>“Another refill, Jug?” Pop asked, pulling him out of his fantasy. </p><p>After clearing his throat, Jughead opened his mouth to decline when the bell over the door rang, making Pop look up. </p><p>He grinned, filling up Jughead's cup before walking away without another word. “Betty Cooper! My, don't you look wonderful as ever.”</p><p>The smile on her face, as bright as it had always been, made Jughead's heart stop.</p><p>She looked better than ever, really. Her sweater didn't look as uncomfortable as her other ones had a year ago, her hair was half up in a smaller ponytail, and her eyes looked tired but softer than he remembered. </p><p>“Pop!” She launched forward to hug him, smiling as a giggle escaped her. “You, Sir, are looking quite radiant yourself!”</p><p>He chuckled warmly. “That cousin of yours has made it her personal mission to renew the town and I just can't get rid of her, but the company does wonders for an old man like me, especially now that my favourite troublesome kids are gone.”</p><p>Betty laughed, opening her mouth to speak when she glanced Jughead's way. Her bright grin fell into a warm smile that he had missed something fierce.</p><p>Pop waved her on, promising her a vanilla milkshake before disappearing into the kitchen. </p><p>She didn't move until Jughead remembered to stand, meeting him halfway to the booth in a hug.</p><p>Jughead felt the tension in his shoulders slip away as he held her close, his face buried in her neck as she pressed her cheek to his chest. His eyes slipped shut as she squeezed his waist. “I missed you,” he whispered, finally forcing himself to cut into their moment. </p><p>Betty didn't pull away as she whispered back her reply, “I missed you, too.”</p><p>When Pop wandered back over, Jughead made himself pull away, sitting down where he had been parked all afternoon as Betty took the seat opposite him. Pop set down Betty's milkshake and another hamburger for Jughead before taking her order and disappearing.</p><p>“I was afraid you weren't going to show up,” Jughead admitted, nervously picking at a sesame seed on the bun of his burger.</p><p>“Are you kidding? I was worried I was going to miss it, but I was also afraid no one would be here.”</p><p>Jughead huffed. “Why the hell would I ever skip out on a chance to have one of Pop’s world-famous burgers and fries?” he snarked. </p><p>Betty hummed before nodding. “Alright, fair, that was a pipedream.” She laughed when he smiled at her. Without asking, she reached for one of his fries. “I was afraid that my bus wouldn't make it in time.”</p><p>“You took a bus?”</p><p>She nodded, eating her fry. “Mom’s car was in the shop and Connecticut’s new transit system isn't absolute garbage, so I don't have a car for day to day things.”</p><p>Jughead nodded, taking a bite of his burger after he spoke again. “How was it? Long trip from New Haven to here.”</p><p>Betty smiled, turning away to reach into her bag. She pulled out a small hardcover book, the familiar red book jacket making him smile. “I had my favourite author to keep me company.”</p><p>His shoulders relaxed at her praise.</p><p>“Cheryl sent me a copy and I may have been putting off reading about our childhood trauma-”</p><p>A laugh escaped him, making Betty grin.</p><p>“But I really did enjoy what you did with our story.”</p><p>“Our story?” he repeated.</p><p>“Well,” she hummed. “Our <em> town’s </em> , but really we were at the heart of it all, so it's <em> our </em> story.”</p><p>He hummed, nodding along as she spoke. “Yeah,” he breathed as he looked down at the book she had set on the edge of the table. “I guess it is our story.”</p><p>Betty smiled down at her lap. After a moment of quiet, she reached out for another fry, dipping it in his milkshake before bringing it to her lips. When Pop set another burger in front of her, she thanked him before taking a bite. Her eyes closed and a happy moan escaped her as she chewed.</p><p>Jughead shifted in his seat, ignoring the memories that came flooding back at the sound.</p><p>“You like Iowa?” she asked suddenly, seemingly still able to read him like an open book.</p><p>He nodded, not wanting to get into specifics from his troublesome freshman year. “Is Yale everything you dreamed of?”</p><p>She smiled sadly before nodding. “I know you have Iowa-” A sigh escaped her. “But you'd like it in New Haven. If you ever visit, I promise I'll give you a list of restaurants-”</p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Jughead scoffed teasingly. “You'll take me.”</p><p>A smile pulled at the edges of her lips as she hummed in thought. “I think we could arrange something.”</p><p>Jughead smiled, nodding as his gaze drifted down to his lap.</p><p>“Did I miss Veronica or Archie?” Betty asked suddenly, snapping Jughead's attention away from his jeans, forcing the world back into focus.</p><p>If he took a minute longer than he used to as he processed her words, she didn't say anything. “No.” He wiped his palms along his jeans before reaching out to pick up a fry he had no intention of eating right away. </p><p>“When did you get here?” Betty asked suddenly, skeptically. <em> Methodically </em>.</p><p>Jughead shrugged.</p><p>“Look me in the eyes if you're going to lie to me.”</p><p>He frowned when he watched her steal the fry from between his fingers. “Hey!”</p><p>“Do you want to answer or should I interrogate Pop?” Her words were teasing, but he knew she was serious.</p><p>Jughead sighed, scratching the back of his neck before he glanced down at his plate. “Few hours ago.”</p><p>“<em> Hours </em>? Okay, we're getting you out of here.”</p><p>He met her gaze once more. “What?”</p><p>“Finish your food; we're going to go into town or go for a walk when you're done.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“I'll leave my number with Pop if they show up, but you need to stretch your legs or you'll die here.”</p><p>“<em> Betty- </em>”</p><p>She interrupted him with a tired sigh. “Please?”</p><p>He blinked, frowning despite himself. “Do you not want to be here?”</p><p>“I want to be wherever you are, if that's what you're asking.” She smiled after a moment, taking his hand across the table. “Have you been into town recently?”</p><p>Jughead nodded.</p><p>She squeezed his hand before speaking again. “Can you show me what's new?”</p><p>A smile crossed his lips as he nodded once again. “I'd love to.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213580">And the other fix it fic for 5.03</a>
</p><p>  <span>Come say hi to me on <a href="http://literatiruinedme.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>!</span></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>